Boundaries
by PPLyra
Summary: Because it's not cool sleeping with someone who attacks you while you sleep.


"Amelia! Amelia!" the crowd cheered in time.

There was I, the champion of justice, wearing my pink and silky princess outfit on stage. I was showered by bright and colourful confetti. A lot of people I didn't know were there to see me. They chanted my name out non-stop. My daddy was there with me. He was just in the other side of the stage. He looked really proud! "Amelia!" he called out.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed. I then ran towards him. The confetti around me had stop falling, but the ones on the floor made it slippery as I ran.

"Daughter!" said daddy as I reached up to him. He wrapped his loving arms around my smaller body. "I am so proud of you, Amelia. I'm sure your mother would be proud as well."

Mother.

I felt something sank inside me when daddy said that, I never knew my mother. She past away when I was young and daddy hardly wver mention her. "I know she will..." I whispered. I held him closer to me. I know, I've hugged daddy about a million times, but everytime I hug him, there's something about him that I really liked to feel near me. Something there was warm.

"Uhh... Amelia...?" he said, trying to let me go from his grip.

"Huh? Oops, sorry, daddy..." I said, trying to apologize of what I just done. It wasn't my fault or anything. It felt like hugging a soft plush toy that I never ever want to let go until I fall asleep whenever I hug daddy.

"It's alright, daughter," he whispered. He fully let me go. "It's your day, why don't you do what you're good at?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said. Once I turned by my heel to face the audience, the people cheered one more time. I was thrilled. It made me smile, knowing a lot of people were happy for me or is it because I was a princess and a shrine maiden of white magic that they adored me? I tried to focus on the bright side - I was the champion of justice now! Since when I was little, I've been doing justice speeches and poses. I'm glad it finally paid off!

Without hesitating, I ran to the middle of the stage. I completely forgot about the slippery confetti on the floor that I slipped and landed right on my chest, skidding across the floor. The crowd gasped in shocked. "Amelia!" daddy called out.

I swiftly got back up on my feet, brushing the confetti off my clothes. "Don't worry, daddy! I'm alright!" I exclaimed at him.

I looked at him and he sighed in relief. "That's my little angel!"

I faced back in front. I really am clumsy! "That was a part of my performance!" The crowd laughed. That was a close one! Or else they'll call me as the clumsy-girl of justice!

I wanted to show how everyone how great I am, being a champion justice and all by doing small stunts on stage without magic. It took me a few moments to think of what stunt to do. When I thought of one, I gasped. Doing a somersault will probably swipe them off their feet! "Hey, everyone!" I exclaimed, with my hands up and legs apart. "Watch this!" I bent down, getting ready to flip myself backwards fully 360 degrees without using a _Levitation_ spell. I looked at the crowd of people on front of me. Everyone was looking straight at me. Please, let me do this correctly! I forcefully jumped backwards with all my might. Once I flipped 180 degrees, I could see the glimpse of the blue sky. Then about 360 degrees. There was something wrong, my face was closer to the floor. _Ohh!_ Big trouble! I tried to land on my feet, but it was too late. My face landed smack-back first on the hard wooden floor. "Waggh!" I screamed.

I blacked out.

There was an aching pain I was feeling all over my face. When it stopped aching, I slowly opened my eyes. I found myself on the side of a bed with my face directly on the floor with the rest of my body rested upon the bed. Great! That was just a dream! I knew being a champion of justice was too good to be true! As my conscious was slowly coming to, I remembered that I was sharing a bed with Lina in an Inn tonight. I let myself fall quietly on the cold floor, trying not to wake her up. With a sigh, I sat back down on the double sized white bed. I looked over to Lina. Her legs and arms were everywhere. She wore only her pink top, with the whole blanket covered her lower body. I wasn't sure why she doesn't wear any pants when she sleep a real bed. Doesn't she realize how alluring she looks sleeping like this? Yes. I admit I have some weird crush on the bandit-killer, but sleeping with her is a pain. She moves a lot and I hate it. Once she threw her arms and legs all over me and flattened me while I slept with her the first time.

I slowly grabbed the blanket from her body, trying my hardest not to move her. I heard her groan at my tug, but no movement from her, so I kept pulling it away. Once my whole body was covered by the thick white duvet, I snuggled myself to sleep again.

Ahh. Yes. Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, the champion of justice has returned to her kingdom!

There I was, wearing a silky white wedding dress, with a veil over my head. Daddy was walking me down an aisle. I became the champion of justice as well as a bride. People in the crowd cheered for me as I walked passed them. Who was my husband-to-be you might ask? I wasn't quite certain myself. As I walked closer to the front of the church, I saw the priest smiling at me. My husband-to-be was unfamiliar. He turned around just then.

It was... _It was_... _Bash!_

"My Gods!" I exclaimed, waking up from my nice dream. I found myself in the same bedroom Inn with Lina again. It was still dark out and it was obvious that she hit me whilst sleeping again. "Miss Lina!" I moaned and looked around. I wasn't on the bed, I was laying down on the hard, cold and worn-out floor.

I heard Lina grunting. I looked up and saw her looking straight at me with sleepy eyes. "Amelia," she yawned, "you could've told me earlier that you wanted to sleep on the floor that I could have this bed to myself..." Her voice sounded deep and dull. Her face was a mess, not to mention her hair looked like a Christmas tree.

"Whoever said that I wanted to sleep on the floor?!" I shouted. "You pushed me off!" I sat up, brushing the pain on my back.

"Uhh... sorry?" she said quietly. She moved away from my spot of the bed and I sat on it.

"You know, I could tie you up in the bed again... like last time, Miss Lina..."

"There's no way I'd want to sleep like that!" she said, crossing her arms. "If you do that again, I'll _Dragon Slave_ your ass!"

"Well," I mumbled, "stop hitting on me while you sleep..."

"Hitting on you? Who said I was?"

Whoops, that came out _so_ wrong! "I meant, hitting me..." I began to blush in the darkness.

I heard her giggling before snuggling herself onto the blanket to sleep. "I'll see you tomorrow, Amelia."

I hope. "Goodnight," I said. I laid back down, daring not to close my eyes shut until Lina goes back to sleep. I turned to face her, she was facing the other way. From the sound of her snoring softly, she was already asleep. _Goody!_ I had the blanket over my whole body except from my arms that were on top of the blanket. I decided to close my eyes to sleep again.

"Who are you calling _flatty_?!" said Lina. I snapped my eyes open to look at her. All I saw was a big, red and yellow glowing sphere that was getting fired straight at my face. "_Fireball!_" she cast.

"Whoa!"

..._Boom!_

Please. Tell me _that_ one was a dream...

I opened my eyes at the scent of smoke. I wiped my face with my clothes and it wiped black dirt off me. I then coughed. "_Recovery!_" I cast to my face. Once I was healed, "Miss..." I started. "Miss Lina!"

She was startled. "Wah...what?!"

"Will you stop hurting me while you sleep?!"

"I can't help it!" she said. "I'm not used to sleeping with someone..." I sighed, mumbling something about her under my breath. She got up, saying, "What did you say, Amelia?" She had a curious look in her eyes that were elaborated in the dark room.

"I- Uhh... It was nothing, really!" I said, trying to be innocent. "Oh, please don't kick me out of the bedroom, Miss Lina!" I began to sniffle and whimper softly, hoping she'd get my drift.

Lina fully sat up, like me. "Kick you out? In the middle of the night?" She rubbed her head in confusion and looked straight at me. "I am mean at times, but I'm not _that_ mean, Amelia!"

"You are when you sleep!" I suddenly exclaimed without thinking it over. "Oop-" I covered my mouth with my hands. "I mean... Yeah... You're mean when you sleep-talk..." I whispered the last sentence out.

Suddenly, she moved forward onto me, with her warm and delicate arms swathed around my body. "I'm sorry, alright?" she whispered right in my ear that made me tingle. She snuggled herself onto me, with her chin resting against my shoulder. You better believe that my heartbeat was pounding against my chest hard like a drum. I was hot all over.

A few minutes later, I could hear Lina snoring quietly. _What?!_ She's fast asleep?! I grabbed her shoulders to pull her body away from me. I looked at her and drool was sliding off her mouth. It made me lick my lips. Should I try to kiss her? She's unconscious... I shook my head and tried not to. I placed her back on her side, in the middle of the bed. I laid myself on my side as well, facing her. I stared at Lina for ages. My face became redder everytime I wanted to kiss her while she's sleeping. What if I cast a _Sleeping_ spell on her? She'll be put into a deeper sleep that she won't ever wake up until I remove the spell myself... Hm... I don't know what to do and I think the sun will be up soon. I sat up, looking out at the small gap on the window that the curtain didn't manage to cover. I could just see the glimpse of outside. It's still dark out. I looked back at Lina and she flopped back on her own space with her arms and legs all over the place. I laid back on my side, looking at her again. She was saying things in her sleep that I quite didn't understand, so I just ignored it. I lifted myself up again. I rested my head on my hand and my arm supporting my body. I just couldn't stop staring at Lina for some weird reason...

I gently placed my shaking and unsteady cold hand upon her cheek. It was warm and smooth. I continued to fondle her cheek as it made me giggle somehow. She suddenly moved on her side, facing the other direction from me, saying, "I'll get you this time, Jellyfish-brain! Give me back... my... chick... en..." I frowned, knowing Lina was facing the other way that I can't admire her good looks now. I then saw her fiery long hair on the scene. I placed my hand to slide on her hair. It was silky that my fingers got tangled as I brushed her hair. Suddenly, I felt Lina was turning around, I gasped and turned to face the ceiling with my arms on my side, laying down really still. I faced her again as she flopped herself on her back and turned on her side, facing me again. She swung her arm over me, suddenly placing it over my chest. I blushed so red that I began to panic! I looked back at her and she was still asleep. I heard her making a weird evil laugh that creeped out. She tightened the grip onto me a little. "Heh heh... my pork bun!"

I gulped. P-_Pork bun_?! She thinks my bosom is some pork bun?!

I swiftly whisked her arm away from me in a rapid motion as I faced the wall, with my arms wrapped around my upper body. Oh, my god. That was weird! But a part of me somehow liked it. I turned to face her again and she wasn't moving again. I should be really sleeping by now! But, at the sight of Lina like this... it's impossible to even blink! With the pain she's causing me... I'm not sure what to do...

I then remembered that I wanted to cast a _Sleeping_ spell on her earlier. It _might _work... I have no other choices, have I? I can't throw her out of the room, she'll be mad or me going out of the room. Mister Zelgadis or Mister Gourry are probably fast asleep by now anyway... "S..." I whispered, with my hand over Lina's forehead. "_Sleeping!_" My palm released a light-blue aura and it slowly went inside her head. When the ball of light disappeared and stopped glowing, I looked at her. Looks like nothing happened from the looks of things. I was worried that my heartbeat was quickening. Her breathing was normal, so I decided to test her. "Miss Lina!" I pulled her hair. "Miss Lina! Breakfast time!" I tugged harder. "Hurry, or else Mister Gourry and I will eat the last potato!"

Nothing.

Big smile appeared on my face. I wasted no time, so I grabbed the blanket to put it over my body and faced the other direction to sleep. I closed my eyes and saw nothing but darkness. I tighten my eyes shut and couldn't sleep. It's been minutes and nothing happened. What's wrong with me?! My heartbeat was beating on my ears that I didn't like to feel them against the pillow. I sighed deeply and faced Lina again. She was still in the same position as I left her. Since she doesn't know what's happening at the moment, might as well take the chance. I swiftly scooted closer to her and pushed her gently on the mattress so she's laying down on her back. My heartbeat was beating really fast again from all this. The beat in my ears are more intense and they're getting hot.

I gulped inside my dry mouth.

I didn't want things going too far, so I just decided to place my body over hers, with my face upon her chest. The material on her top was very smooth like her skin as I rubbed my face on it. She's not that flat to be honest. People are just blind that they can't admire her great body. I could feel her heartbeat against the side of my face. It was beating normal. Her breathing made my hair to rustle everytime she exhaled and enjoyed feeling her chest rising up and down rhythmically. I then stroked her arm and grabbed her hand to hold it tightly. Wish she can hold me like this when she's conscious. I felt like my whole body was fluttering in the night sky in happiness being this close to her. I slowly closed my eyes, knowing Lina won't attack me this time.

Without knowing it, I finally drifted off to sleep.

I could feel hot light on my eyes. I made an effort of opening them slowly. It clearly blinded me for almost five minutes and I had white blobs in my visions. I rubbed my eyes to help to see clearer. _Unnngh!_ That made it worse! I still have white flashes. I closed my eyes and grunted. I realized that I was still on top of Lina and that she was still in the _Sleeping_ spell. I raised my hand up and casted, "_Sleeping!_" onto her to release the spell. I was still too tired that I didn't bother to move an inch from where I was, so I went back to sleep.

"Wah! What the _hell_ happened last night?!" I was startled as heck from Lina shouting that I snapped my eyes open. I hastily sat up on my butt. I saw her exasperated as she sat up on her butt. Oops, looks like i had forgotten to move away from her earlier. She sighed deeply as she brushed the blanket off her. I looked downwards, she was _not_ wearing anything there. All I saw was her bright yellow underwear in view. I raised an eyebrow. "Amelia!" she exclaimed.

My face began to fluster. "I'm so sorry, Miss Lina!"

"Just answer my question," she said. "What happened last night?!"

"Nuh-Nothing happened..." I mumbled. I looked down looked at my thighs. My hands were placed upon them.

"Nothing, really? Then explain why I saw you sleeping on top of me just now!"

I knew she was going to say that... I am so busted! "I... I..." I stammered.

"Look, whatever it is..." she said. " I forgive you." I sighed in relief. "I get the feeling you... you like me somehow..."

I suddenly went rigid. "How? What? When?" I looked at her. She bolted right in front of me, suddenly locking her lips onto mine. I was really shocked at first, but I melted into the kiss. She placed her arms around me, pulling me closer. She tasted the most delicious and sweetest of fruit. I've been dreaming about this. I've always wanted this for a really long time! It felt like a dream that I didn't want to wake up from, but it's not a dream. Lina was really kissing me!

She parted herself away from me with a weird sucking sound. I looked at her as she licked her lips, showing that she enjoyed it too. "You would've been more surprised if you tried to make a move on me while I was awake..." she said, giggling to herself. "But I guess that you sleeping on me like that is like a payback for what I've done to you while you were asleep." She got up on her feet. I looked at her and she put her pants and gear on, catching a glimpse of her behind before she covered it. She made her way out of the door. "I'll see you at the lunch room, Amelia." She then winked at me and leaves the room.

I just sat there, all dumbfounded.


End file.
